The Uniting of The Hunters
by Sesaka-the-Lyrval
Summary: My first fanfic. There Sesaka the Lyrval and Samus teems up with Jak and Dax to defeat the ASP Space Pirates. There Jak and Dax had been captured but escaped as Dark Beasts. The mystery behind all this Uniting of the Hunters is unknown to Samus and Sesaka
1. The Captain's Sacrifice

**The Uniting of The Hunters**

**Mission** 1, **Chapter**: 1, **Series**: 1

**The Captain's Sacrifice**

Samus has detected a ship that has been shot down by Space Pirates and came crashing down to Tallon IV. The logs sent to her by the unknown vessel's captain and admiral said that the crew has been taken away by the Space Pirates and has been experimenting on them. With a Lyrval named Sesaka that has been escaped from Space Pirate prison, thanks to Samus for the rescue, the Pirates now have plane with more than just collecting intelligent and hostile alike and fuse them for experiments. Now both Sesaka and Samus have to track down the ship and find the Captain and Admiral before they get infused with the Space Pirate Collection.

**Begin Transmission**:

In an unknown realm, above a tower, a creature is making a call through a warp gate device. The scenery is filled with toxic air, purple sky, and black pools crawling here and there. Above were clouds forming around above the tower, making purple, tinged thunderstorms. The creature operating the device looks like a metallic, humanoid peacock with purple, glowing wings sprouting on it's back. It pressed certain buttons on the left side of the panel and the warp gate flashed open. The black pools materialized to became destructive demons known as Ing. The creature is surprised and turned around. It's wings glow and shot the Ings while guarding the warp gate…

The Chozo temple in Tallon IV had been peaceful after the defeat of Metroid Prime, but a twisted, giant ship came into view in the horizon. Soon it landed near the Temple and a new breed of Space Pirates came storming out through the entrance. They're appearances look like have that of humanoid lobsters, but brown in color and carried laser pistols…

Two other figures watched over the ship. One tall with a jacket like suit with a big, cannon-like gun, and the other seems to be a small animal. They headed down to the ship and they were outnumbered 50 to 2. No wonder what happens next through the blackness…

In the ship, there is a hallway that heads to a giant lab, with tubes that had successful and failed experiments. It is very gloomy, way too gloomy for a lonely person to be in. Until the sirens screeched. The two unlikely warriors hadn't seen anywhere since they battled at the entry. A different breed pf Space Pirates ran along in the hallways, carrying a cartridge of Phazon. This Space Pirate has a form that it's so dull, that it's frightening. It has dull, rotten teeth unlike the others' mandibles. It doesn't have any crab-like claws either, but dull, study fingers like an obese person. Its eyes are like blue fire, the same fiery eyes that the Ing has and the 3rd eye on the forehead that matches the Ing features. By the way it looks, it is a hybrid along the others, looking like a living mummy with tentacle-like hair and a bad temper. Behind it, lasers shot at the deformed Pirate. It kept running until it was hidden from another armored figure and a cat-like creature with large ears and is standing upright armed with double-laser pistols. "Take that! You good for nothin' poacher!" The cat called out. They came into the lab area and looked around to find something or someone, the lab is as huge as a football field with of what it seems like over 100 failed and successful experiments in large, cylinder hyperbolic-glass chambers. The armored one heard a certain human cry over beyond the hallway. "Over here Sesaka!" The armor one called. Yes, Sesaka the Lyrval is here on the mission. Why? Well after being abused mentally and physically by them mean Space Pirates, the armored one rescued her from those demons. That rescuer is Samus. Sesaka is still recovering and pace is right around the corner once she's out of the tainted planet of the Space Pirate, still having bad dreams about the horrid place. "It's over at the main room! Hurry!" Samus said as she and Sesaka rushed to the main room. But no one's here. Samus had put on the heat-tracking visor on with only one wave of two fingers. A couple of footsteps are seen in a faint orange. It means they're near. The footprints lead to outside, just out of the entrance and into a massive jungle. They followed the tracks until it lead to a wreck site of the ship nearby. "Here it is. The wrecked ship of the captain. The footprints of the captain lead inside. Right now, there's no time to lose." As Sesaka followed Samus, the young cat thought of how the captain seems familiar to her. Their voices are the most familiar as their appearance, but she'll find out whom.

Meanwhile, At the Chozo Temple, the Space Pirate Commando and the Pirate hybrids made their way to the Sun chamber, where Flaahgra was defeated long ago. "Sir! I found something!" One of the hybrids said to the Commando. "Yes, bring it here." The Commando called to his comrades. The deformed pirate took out a seed, about as big as an ostrich egg, from a giant flower and brought it over at the commando. The leader Space Pirate had a more different armor than the rest. It is not brown, but black and yellow. The yellow parts shone like polished metal in the sunlight, almost like gold. "Good…we need this to complete our plan to destroy the Chozos and any other ancient spirits that stand in our way! Even the Hunter won't stand a chance." "Yes, but how are you going to manage that?" "Silence!" Called out the Commando. "I have more then just this measly seed. I have tanks of Phazon that I can inject into my experiments so they be so powerful, that they won't have those flaws like before." The Hybrid ran to the sun chamber where the group is, with laser burns in its armor. It stopped and breathed do hard, that it fell to its knees before the Leader. "What's this?" The Leader demanded. The Hybrid came up to its feet. "The Hunter is here, and she's not alone, sir." This is unusual, but the Hybrid sounded like a female. "We're not ready yet. Not until we get more Phazon, Unit-663, out upcoming plan will be ready to execute within several Cycles." The brute of a leader signaled the groups' guards. "Call reinforcements! Send in the troops everywhere, including the wrecked ship!" The other Space Pirates obeyed the command and fled out of the chamber. "What about you, leader?" Unit 663 asked. The Leader turned around, and held 663's zombie-like hand. "If they fail, I will go and stop them."

The Captain's ship looks small from the outside, but when the two came inside the wrecked ship, it's very huge. They still follow the footprints in which it leads to the cockpit. There, familiar shapes are at the right of the huge cockpit, trying to find something. "Here let me help you, Captain." Samus said, as she got closer to the captain. "Thanks. I needed it…" the Captain said as he turned around, revealing a young man in goggle-like visors covering his eyes. He wore a cross between a biker jacket and a space suit. The metal boots similar to Samus's and the chest armor if as similar as well, but silver. Sesaka immediately realized who's the captain right away. "Oh…my gosh! It's you!" the Lyrval said in astonishment. "You're talking to me…?" The Captain looked at Samus and at the little, big-eared cat at the side. Another small creature came from the Captain's shoulder and handed on the dirty ground. "Yeah! You're talking to…holy yakkow pie! I thought they had never came to help due to…them! Space Pirates…they're everywhere!" the little character shivered not due that it's cold here, but the fear of the gruesome Pirates around. "Quiet. They maybe watching us right now." The Captain said. Sesaka grinned and said "Glad to see you two again, Those Space Pirates are so beyond ugly n the outside, but beyond filthy in the inside! Thank goodness that I'm free…is it been along time after I have been kidnapped?" "Well, not actually a long time…maybe less than a couple of years?" The small, character quietly said and shrugged. "Man, it's long…" Samus came along side with the Captain, ready to report the urgent news while the two animals chat. "I had found of what the Space Pirates are up to. The crew isn't actually dead, but assimilated into hybrids. They managed to use Ing DNA and Space Pirate DNA and inject them into the bloodstream of the human crew to make a hostile, new groups of Space Pirates to their collection." Samus had said to the Captain as he pulled out a small container of green energy from the cockpit shelf he's been facing. "So that's why I haven't heard from them in awhile. 5 days until I found out why the Space Pirates have brought us here." The Captain lowered his head with a hint of guilt for his comrades as he heals his wounds with the green substance from the container. "Then prepare for more." Samus nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready for them now. "Suddenly, missiles can be heard, smashing through debris of the hallways as 10 or more Space Pirates came from every entrance to the cockpit. They aim at the Captain, the Hunter, and the two, talking animals. "Take cover!" the Captain said as the Hybrids and Pirate alike shoot from every direction. Samus and Sesaka drew their weapons and fire. The other small animal hoped to the Captain's shoulder as the Captain lunged out at the Pirates and did a spin kick. "Here we go again, facing these morons, now I'm ready! Bring it on!" the small animal said. The Hybrid lunged at the Captain and made a terrible, growl noise. The animal starts shivering again. "Ugh…I guess not, "said the animal, shivering in fear again as the Captain flew an uppercut at the Hybrid Pirate. Sesaka managed to hit one in the arm, making the gun beam fell out of its dull hands. "Serves you right!" Sesaka shouted through the fire and ran. Samus fired her charged Power Beam at several Space Pirates near the exit, clearing the way for the others and the Captain to go through while the Pirates struggle to get back on their feet. While the heroes dodged every line of fire and near the exit in the twisted hallway, a faint shot can be heard as a needle shot though the hole on the wall and into the Captain's neck." Ugh,..I got hit…they won't get away with this!" His voice trailed away as the ambusher quickly dragged the Captain, but before he and the ambush Pirate met the deep shadows. The other Space Pirates caught the small animal by the throat. "Let me go or I'll give you a big-' the little creature fell silent as he got injected with the same thing as the Captain. Sesaka stopped and jaw dropped while saw the human figure of the Captain slowly changed. Horns slowly sprouted out of the head and claws impaled the tips of the fingers. And then he went limp like he's been aimed at with a tranquilizer, beast-like features fade away back into human as the Space Pirate dragged him to the shadows. "Hurry up before they get you next!" Samus called out from the exit and Sesaka shook herself out of it and ran to the exit. "OMG I'm so knowing you know, 'Captain'…

While entering the underground section of the Chozo Temple, their hideout for now on, Sesaka explained of what happened. "I knew him! The Captain you were talking to looks so familiar to me and now I know who he is! They're Jak and Dax!" Sesaka covered her paws with her mouth in excitement. "And they need our help." Samus began to talk about the plan. "They had might injected them with the Hybrid DNA, maybe or maybe not. But we'll go in the Space Pirate ship without being noticed by them. We'll find a cure by unlocking a log from sickbay at the Laboratory level. If we don't it will be too late for them….

**End Transmission**


	2. Bringing up the Hunters' Prophecy

**Uniting of the Hunters**

**Chapter**: 2 **Mission**: 2 **Series**: 1

**Bringing up the Hunters' Prophecy**

**Beginning Transmittion…**

It's almost nighttime at Tallon IV's mysterious Temple grounds. Even when the sun is setting, the Space Pirates are restless as they got Jak the Captain and Dax at the lab. These kinds of Space Pirates called them selves the ASPs meaning Assimilator Space Pirates. They make workers by assimilating human, humanoid beings, and animal alike for their experiments by injecting Space Pirate and hostile creature DNA. And the most hostile thing on this galaxy is the devilish parasites called Ing. Aether is not the only one that had the invasion of the Ings. Mysteries about that are still kept a secret until Sesaka and Samus shut down all ASP machinery so Jak and Daxter escapes. But it's a win-lose situation. Once Sesaka and Samus shut the power to the lab, they still have the ASP worker DNA inside them so the Hunter and the Lyrval had to act quickly.

They got to the back of the ASP spacecraft after dealing with a bunch of giant sand beetles. Since the opening at the bottom of the ship is too small for Samus to get into, she went into Morph Ball mode and both can easily get in.

Back at the lab, both and Captain is unarmed, tied into a chair guarded by ASPs and the Commando turned on the view screen. The view screen in front of them is another room. The Captain tried to speak, but he felt ill of the poison of the hybrid DNA. But seeing his companion being experimenting on at the viewing screen is gruesome. He tried to move his head away, but he felt numb and he cannot move a joint. "Now, now, he'll be alright and so are you, once we had make you ours, you'll feel like this is just the beginning of a new life." Said the Unit 664 Hybrid, standing with 663 and 662, the others grinned with an evil grin. "

Sesaka crawled through the pipes and rolled the Morph Ball, which is Samus. She found activity within the right pipe so she went right and looked through the opening. She saw Captain Jak strapped down with a bunch of ASP Pirates. "Man, you guys make him watch your ugly home movies…I'm gonna go puke now." She said under her breath and makes the puke sign-the finger in the mouth. She has this little habit of thinking out loud and that sometimes gets her into a pint of trouble. That she doesn't like either. She forced herself to move on, continuing with the mission to shut down the power. After climbing and avoiding the heat generators, she finally heard buzzing sounds coming below her. "Ok, there must be another way into the Power Generator. I got an idea! That crack in this area will solve all of everything." She let the Morph Ball take control and planted a bomb into the crack. **BOOM!** It makes the hole and Sesaka peeked inside while Samus rolled out and reverted from Morph Ball mode. There's no way out because the door behind then is locked and they had to find a special key to open it. Sesaka followed Samus into the Power Generator Room. It's guarded by 5 Hybrids and they are armed with the same paralyzing guns that stunned the Captain and his companion. They stood on platforms like turrets, watching the stairway that leads to the Power Generator Core. Sesaka and Samus hid on each side from the entrance. "Gosh! It's guarded! Is there any other way?" Asked Sesaka quietly. Samus charged up her Power Beam and aimed at the Core, the giant, metal box suspended by blue, glowing cables on each and very side. "Sesaka, you distract the Space Pirates while I go after the core." Sesaka nodded "Alrighty! Everything to help kick butt." Sesaka ran on four legs to the corner of the room and aimed at the 1st ASP Hybrid to the bottom left. With good accuracy, she shot the creature at the chest and with great impact from her laser shot: it fell to the floor. The other 4 reacted and saw Sesaka. They powered up their weapons and fire, but Sesaka ran away and rolled under the stairs. Samus then enters while the ASPs tries to fire at the Lyrval. "Are they blind? " Sesaka said out loud to distract them from Samus. "They cannot even shoot straight!" Sesaka jumped from the laser shot and shoot back at the Hybrid. Samus aimed at the orb of the core and shot it with a missile, then another. The Hybrids then pay attention to Samus. "It's the Hunter! She's destroying our power!" They began to shoot, but the after the cabled exploded with the power cell. Everything went black and the ASP Hybrids are blinder then ever. "Shoot everything! Shoot it!" They tried to shoot at Samus and Sesaka, but instead, they shot themselves.

"Darn it! Emergency light on!" called the Commando to one of the Hybrids. "I can't see!" complained one of the Hybrids. "Than I go and get it myself…got it!" He flicked on the switch next to the entrance of the testing room. "Bad news everyone. We have no power. Good News is that we assimilated everyone aboard that wrecked ship they have! No need to be afraid of the dark, my soldiers" The numb Captain's bindings have been shut down due to no power and the DNA is accelerating into his system, making him berserk. Slamming can be heard inside the test room. "Hold then down before they do any future damage!" The commando ordered the other Space Pirates. But Dax escaped after mauling one of the Hybrids and dived into a manhole under the chair. The Captain stood up, arms limp and ran to the Commando, making the same, horrid noise as the Hybrids. The commando is thrown back against the wall. The ASP Pirates hold Captain Jak back, but the suffering Captain ran to the exit and outside the ASP ship. "We lost them, sir! Them, the cat and the Hunter, Samus Aran!" One of the Hybrids said after getting up from such a fight. "I…don't…want...to hear that name again!" The Commando snarled. "Which name?" Said one of the Hybrids. "Every name! They had given me a run for my money, but the DNA is working, successfully."

It's completely nighttime and Sesaka and Samus went to the Temple grounds hallway. The hallway is all stone with carved hieroglyphics on every wall. "Phew! Finally we got out of there! Hope Jak and Dax are alright, they can handle everything!" "But they might be infected with the DNA. If there's a cure for separating DNA." Sesaka looked at the glyphs on the wall. They resemble a tall Chozo-like creature standing like a god and in front of it is Samus's Hunter emblem and above the emblem is a familiar creature. It looks like of that of a biped cat or wolf, but with dragon esque features. And with the creature are of what it looks like a cat and a winged fox. "Wow! Look at this! I think this has to do with the cure!" Sesaka pointed out at the glyph. "Let's find out." Samus has gotten her scan visor on and scanned in the Hunter emblem. "It's unknown, but why?" The curious Samus has been on Tallon IV, but this part of the temple is completely unknown. The emblem then shone a purple light and the light traveled to all the other glyphs. And the wall at the other side of the hall opened into a new pathway. "Well, it looks like fun, dosen't it?" Sesaka said with a smile.

* * *

**Mission**: 3 

The new room is huge and with 2 statues on both the opposite sides. Both look like Chozos holding on to nothing. The center is a huge, round platform surrounded by purple energy. "Wow…! Now that's beautiful! Strangely, I'm attracted by the purple light." "Stay back, it may be dangerous." Said Samus. "This place might have been used for rituals of some kind." The 2 leapt to the platform and once they had stood here, the place shook and the Chozo statues materialized into creatures that are unknown to the Lyrval and Hunter. They look like moths with a long tail that touched the purple light. Their center has of what it looks like circular slots. Their heads resemble that of cows with visors on. "That have bomb slots on their chests. The only way to defeat them is by reaching up to them and plant bombs." Said Samus before she went Morph Ball mode. "Ok! Here I go!" Sesaka snatched the ball and do basketball tricks like spinning the ball with a finger. "Anybody want to have a ball?" Sesaka swayed her tufted tail as the creatures gain mobility by swooping and flying in circles. Sesaka threw the ball into the chest, but the creature rebounded it with the wings and cawed. "Oh, you think that's funny? Well have a little bit of this!" Sesaka leapt and made an attempt to make a slam dunk into the chest, but the other creature blocked her and she landed on her behind. "Ow, that's so gotta hurt in the morning." The creatures swooped down on her, but she ducked and planted the ball into the slot. The bomb exploded and the creature dived into a wall and disappeared and 2 more takes its place. "Is it me, or do they have more than just two?" She tossed the Morph Ball into the creatures and after the explosion, they landed into the walls and the glyphs in the walls became brighter.

**_ ThE TiMe HaS CoMe To PrOtEcT tHe WoRlD FrOm ThIs EvIl>>_**

The Captain hid amongst the Temple Grounds, having hard time breathing and a hard time to speak. In the shadows there is his Ottsel, but he looks different. The small creature now has small horns and the four feet has small, dragon like claws. The Hybrid inside the Captain told him to run down stairs, but the changing Ottsel is much faster, leaping from walls and flight of stairs as fast.

_** HuNtErS, I CaLl OnE, I CaLl AlL>>**_

Sesaka beaten the last creature and the violet light oozed all over the room. "W00T!" Sesaka jumped and ran out of the room with Samus reverted from Morph Ball and ran down another flight of stairs. "Is that energy Phazon? I sense strong radiation from the light coming from the room."

_** MaTrIx GuIdEs ThEm Al, aNd AlL ThErE WilL bE ToGeThEr!>>**_

At the bottommost of the chambers, there's another big chamber that looks like it has no purpose at all. Samus and Sesaka approached the other side while the captain and a transforming creature behind them. Only a rocky panel separates Sesaka and Samus from of what's going on at the opposite side. Samus cautiously aimed her Power cannon at the creature but Sesaka said. "Wait a minute. That's no enemy. That's Dax! He's changing into a Dark Beast and so is the captain!" Samus lowered her Power cannon and watched, but then, a telepathic vision shone into their minds. There, they saw a giant flower in a middle of a Sun Chamber.

_** HeLp Me SmItE ThE EvIl ThAt LuRkS WiThIn ThEsE WaLlS AnD BrIng PeAcE To ThIs PlAnEt OnCe AgAiN, hUnTeRs…>>**_

The Spiritual voice echoed within their minds. Then an evil monster popped out of the flower and screeched. The menacing monster looks way too familiar to Samus on her early journeys on this planet. Samus's armor glowed with the purple light and formed into a new suit. Her suit appearance is silvery white and the center a purplish-blue. The helmet looked like it has horns that pointed forward. Then, after that, she disappeared while she looked in surprised at her new armor. Sesaka immediately got zapped with the purple energy and faded too.

The vision faded and they were back at the underground room. Sesaka now stands alone, but where's Samus? She looked around. "Samus! Where are you?" The Lyrval wondered of where the voice was coming from and what is that violent creature had to do with this? She caught her attention to the other two at the far side of the room. They don't look human anymore as they change into great beasts. Their veins are pulsing with the purple energy. The Ottsel grew 2 times the size next to the other and familiar features are more describable. They both have a pair of horns that jut from their cranium and pointed forward, built for charging at the enemy in an ambush. Claws grew from their fingertips, used for attacking and are built like a natural knife and fork, strong and straight while the claw on the thumbs are small and curved for grasping. They are mostly all grayish white like Samus's new armor and it gives out a shine like the full moon. Their hair are more like shaggy fur, ruffled and smooth like a wolf. The skeletal structures of these beasts are well built for mainly strength and agility. The clothes tighten and some parts ripped as the chest ribs expanded to make room for bigger, stronger organs. Even the muscles bulged and became big to make up for the creature's powerful mobility. All this almost ripped the clothing. And, finally their eyes are glimmering black for nocturnal vision and sharper color, just like that of a shark. Finally, all the ultimate predator features have been completed. They shook and stretched like cats. Sesaka watched in astonishment that she forget about the time. While D.Jak still has his clothes on Dax's Dark Beast form have only rags that covered him during the tests at the ASP HQ. Now she realized that the energy was Dark Eco, but where did it come from and how this temple has such energy. The two creatures sniffed the air. Their strong sense of smell can track the faintest scent 20 times better than a dog. They had found Sesaka. Wide eyed and jaw dropped, she also became nervous as the two came closer. "Please don't eat me. I'm kosher!" Sesaka squeaked out. Both beasts leaped over the rocky wall 2 times their size and they looked at her. She suddenly saw another Dark Beast, but this one's smaller and has a tail. The Lyrval screamed but the smaller one didn't attacked, but stood right in front of her and starting to communicate with grunts. The 2 larger ones didn't attack, maybe because of the small one talking. "Matrix guides them all and will be together…" Then she suddenly realized. That Dark Beast cat is Matrix and the 2 Beasts didn't attack her because of the mission of the Hunters. "You're Matrix and they're with us! Wow! We teamed up with Dark Beasts!" Then she got herself together. The 2 larger beasts yowled and they exited the room with great agility of a great carnivore. Sesaka yawned, "Man, I'm poofed out. Do you know where's a good place to nap?" Matrix, the guidance of the Hunters, turned to Sesaka. Realizing that Matrix is an ancient deity that helped Samus and Sesaka teamed up with the other Hunters, the Dark Beasts, to fight against the ASP. It's a fantastic uniting of the hunters. Creatures, great killing machines, born from the legendary Eco for good use to hunt down Metal Heads, or Hora Quan, for the skull gems and Dark Eco, and hunt down every other demon that stands in their way, teamed up with an intergalactic bounty hunter that also hunts down evil and any other. Matrix grabbed Sesaka by her neck like any other cat and carried her into refuge. She slept by the effect of having her carried by the neck.

The next day, the ultimate hunt of the hunters will begin.

**End Transmition **…


	3. The Battle for the Planet Begins

**Mission:** 4 **Chapter: **3 **Series: **1

**Begin Transmittion **

The Dark region of the temple now has guardians. Guardians that aren't from Tallon IV, but was sent by an unknown entity. The entity was in another dimension, sending a distress signal to a Lyrval and a Bounty Hunter, and gives the Captain and his partner immunity unlike any other. Now, with Sesaka with the guardian Matrix and the Dark Beasts, she wonders where had Samus gone off to, and why.

While Sesaka rests with Guardian Matrix, the Dark Beasts guarded every inch of the temple for prey items and intruders. Every intruder they seek, they hunt them down with unimaginable powers. The temple is plenty than the ASPs ever thought of, not even the captain, can know of the Eco Temple. Fountains, waterfalls, springs, and a lot of rooms in underground. There, the creatures and Guardians stay and protect…

* * *

_All through the night_

_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_

_All through the night_

_This precious time when time is new_

_Oh, all through the night today_

_Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

_We have no past, we won't reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start, the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends, there is no end_

_All through the night_

_Stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back_

_All through the night_

_They have forgotten what by day they lack_

_Oh, under those white street lamps,_

_There is a little chance they may see_

_We have no past, we won't reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start, the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends, there is no end_

_Oh, the sleep in your eyes is enough_

_Let me be there, let me stay there a while_

_We have no past, we won't reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start, the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends, there is no end_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start, the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends, there is no end

* * *

_

Sesaka starts to have another of her tragic dreams. There she saw 2 figures and they look like birds. Chozo maybe? No, she thought. Their beaks are much longer and wore plated robes. Behind them is this mysterious figure that gave out this mission to beat a monster, far away behind the temple. "We must hurry or it will be too late. Too late for all living man and beasts in this universe!" The winged one said to the others. Then, everything dissolved into blackness. She looked through and tried to touch everything she could. She felt metal bars in front of her. She's now in a cage in an ASP organization hideout. She tried to speak, but came out as a guttural growl. She looked at herself and saw herself as a Dark Beast. With that happening, her cockiness has gotten the best of her, and she felt confident, knowing of what powers this body has. A Space Pirate is coming and she took a swipe through the cage, throwing the Space Pirate back into the darkness in which it spawned. Then more shadows came from the darkness. Suddenly her ancient creature self felt nervous, like that of a child in the waiting room of a hospital, getting ready for a booster shot. Ears lowered and heavily built arms spread out as a sign of warning to the ASPs. She swiped again and felt a force field. Then, she had noticed the cage was built invulnerable. The leading Space Pirate deactivated the shield and extended the stubby middle finger to the lock and it opened. She tried swiping at the Hybrid, but she couldn't move, and is paralyzed. The Hybrid came more into view. Long tusks on each side of the head, a 3rd eye on the forehead, and more hair-tentacles them the other Hybrids. Sesaka fought against the stunning action, but failed as the strange Hybrid grabbed her chest. "Come with me, and we shall rule…" The hybrid whispered in Sesaka's ear. The pain struck her chest and she screamed, feeling herself melting, dissolving, and stunned…

Sesaka snapped awake, screaming, but her mind isn't awake. She immediately leapt into a fountain in the next room to get that burning feeling off from the nightmare. She panted and shook herself off. In awhile she got her conscience back and look at herself. She has no stripes and she looks a little heavier. She starting to feel her head and she felt 2 knobs that were horns. Then awhile her body reverted with stripes and normal figure and she went back asleep on the rim of the quiet fountain.

Probes scan throughout the area, silently. Through trees, rocky hills, and lakes, but cannot find any trace of footsteps or thermal readings. "They can't just disappear out of thin air! Fools!" The ASP leader turned to the Hybrids and Troopers in the cockpit. The captain of the hideous crew pressed a bottom on the arm of his captain's chair. "Captain Killiam report. Scans reading show nothing on my visual screens." He turned to the abused crew, abused by Killiam's ruthless leadership. "Unit 665! Continue the search while I check on my experiment! If you don't I'll feed you to the sand beetles!" "Yes, captain!" One of the Hybrids took control of the watching. He went to the main room of the lab and there stood a glass cylinder with a creature frozen inside. "My hatchling is growing at a rapid rate. Soon, my warrior…" Captain Killiam of the ASP pressed a button on a panel in front of the monster's chamber. Above a device with blue-glowing substance came descending from the ceiling and the hatch of the huge chamber opened up. The device and the chamber meet and attached themselves. "…With the help of Phazon, this Unit will be much powerful than it was, long ago. When it was beaten by…the bounty hunter."

**/INCOMING TRANSMITTION/** "Whatever, who goes there?" A hologram of a single eye showed behind him. "Is our ultimate warriors ready Killiam?" Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying on it, Cyclops. He's just a "son" that somebody had killed and reborn. I was going to do the execution but she…she!" "Enough, we need that Phazonite ready so we can dominate this planet." The holographic eye phases out, leaving the ruthless captain alone once more. "I'm getting impatient! This is slower than that Hybrid android that doesn't know anything more than numbers…" He left the Laboratory and into the cockpit. "Anyone has something for me? Status report!" The female Hybrid 664 responded. " I just found a strange temple over at the North East section away from Magmoor Caverns." "Good, my pet!" Answered Killiam. "Send in troops and let them await my orders! I'll go with them to…investigate. Now get to work!" "Yes sir!" The Hybrids said in unison.

Morning approached and Sesaka has found a new place to rest other than the fountain. She got an unexpected awakening from the sun and turned her back against it. She placed her paw against something firm and slightly furry, knowing that is Matrix. The mass shifted in which makes Sesaka roll off the animal. "Matrix…you're bigger than I thought." Sesaka stirred up half- awake and climbed back on the back of the head. "I can't believe of what had just happened last night." Sesaka yawned. "What did you say to the Dark Beasts?" The mass shifted again then it stood up. "Whooa!" She toppled over and landed on the mossy stone on her bottom." Okay, okay, I'm awake! Hehe…" She groomed herself my licking her paw and brushing it against her ear. She shook herself awake to see not Matrix, but the 2 creatures from last night. "Oh…my…God!" She said under her breath as the smaller Dark Beast stirred up and looked at her, menacingly. The two looked at her and the large creature sniffed her way too close to her stomach. "Meep! I'm…not…food…" A lick from a bristled tongue woke the Lyrval up completely. "Meep! Man, I might have trouble with these guys, now what am I gonna do? Heh." She said nervously as she looked behind her as the small D.Beast that is Dax perked his ears up in interest. "I'm not that tasty…hey! Careful…hehe" D.Jak beast came to the younger creature and nudged him. The younger Dark Beast then lowered its head and grunted. "Is it me, or they are not eating me?" Then she remembered at the water fountain that she saw herself change. She then saw Matrix amongst with the 2 Dark Beasts. "Thank goodness Matrix." Matrix came up to her and sat next to her while she watched in wonder. "Hey, Matrix. You know where's Samus?" The Dark cat guardian lowered its head and ears in a guilty position. "I don't know neither. Maybe that spirit had sent her off to somewhere in the bottom again." The 2 Dark Beasts' ears perked up and got into a readying position. Crouching down, ears up, big talons ready and slightly grinning through their Neanderthal-like face expressions. "Looks like they know!" Sesaka grinned at Matrix. _**"RRRAAAORRR!" **_Without any delay the 2 creatures went off to the bottom of the temple. Matrix had let her ride him through the whole way from the hideout to the warm bottom of what it is Magmoor Caverns. Astounding that the Dark Beasts can withstand heat from geysers and hot springs. Sesaka, thought she would be fried in the heat, it seems like the heat had no effect on her either. They leaps through geysers and rocks with great agility that will even make Tarzan jealous.

As soon as they reach their destination, a great disturbance is in the air. Someone or something is coming. The lava stirs up and makes waves as suddenly as they got there. Two, snake-like heads poked up out of the lava. The Dark Beasts went into their fighting positions as Metal Heads come out of nowhere along with the snake like creatures, called Magmoor. "Oh, wait a minute! Metal Heads don't belong in this planet! Who might've brought them here?" Sesaka said confused. But no matter what the unexplained approach, the Dark Beasts lunged at them and attacked. They're agility and super strength made them ultimate hunters. They pounced on the victim then lunged at them for a good swipe with their thick claws. Their horns made even the lunges deadly as it impales the monsters in the belly. They made their finishing move by grabbing the battered victim and slamming it to the ground like a wrestler. It's all about the sinewy strength that makes them perfect hunters. Dark Beast can be known to make a car fly 10 feet with one swipe over at the wastelands. Sesaka mustered up her courage and jumped on one of the Magmoor's head, brought her double laser pistols out, and shoot at the eye. "Can…you…smell what the Lyrval is cookin?" The Magmoor roared and shifted away from the claws of the Dark Beasts and shot up to the ceiling, willing to impale the Lyrval on the stalactites. Immediately, she leaped off the cranium and landed on dry land while watching the monster smashed its head on the cave ceiling, in which caused the lava pool to cave in with the 2 Magmoors. Smaller Metal Heads came, but their no match anyways.

There, the Darks eat, using their claws as knife for cutting and fork for digging out the good stuff. They even rip some meat with their fangs. While Matrix and the others dig in for the feast, Sesaka winced at the sight. "I had never seen Metal Head entrails that close before…well, there goes my breakfast." She started to have the urge to eat the meat. She can now imagine it as sushi. "Might as well dig in!" Without noticing it, she ate an arm of one of those Hora Quan, or nicknamed Metal Head. After the feast, the creatures groomed themselves from the vital fluids of the Metal Heads, proud of their hunt; they went back up to the temple.

Snow…lots of snow and icy debris surround the lost Space Pirate research center. Below, are frozen wastelands and caves of ice and frozen lakes. A figure ran from cave to cave and fought off the adolescent Metroids still inhabiting there. She climbed to the frozen Chozo Temple and found the secret message behind the winged Chozo fountain and gave a huge blast with the Super Missile. In the darkness, Samus puts on the thermal visor and scanned the area. Something had caught her eye and she had observed. On the left side if a statue that looks like a Dark Beast. On the right is of what it looks like another winged Chozo fountain, but shaped differently. On the center is 2 Chozo-like beings and a peacock-like creature that's definitely not Chozo. "I can't believe it…Tallon IV's in distress again!"

After the feast they had come back at the hideout in the temple. Sesaka haven't found Samus yet, but she never gives up the search for her. The Dark Beasts watch guard again and they immediately saw intruders heading towards the Chozo Temple that's in front of this Eco Temple. The 2 Dark Beasts, Dark Jak and the young Dark Dax, had a strategy to hunt the ASP. They went back to the bottom while Sesaka and Matrix watch guard, thinking that the 4-legged partners can patrol the area. They crawled down the lower levels of the chambers of where it's dark. The geysers steamed up the area in a fog and the sewer-like passageways have a lot of room to put on a good battle. Above, there's a catwalk with bars that cross diagonally, great as lookouts. They started to head up the catwalk, scaling a rocky wall to be well hidden for an ambush. But all of the sudden they heard the intruder. "Stay here, meaningless troops, I'll go and look!" The ruthless and postal Captain can be heard. It's too late to get above the battlefield. Killiam charged through, bellowing as he shot at the Dark Beasts. The creatures snarled and dropped from the rocky walls and went into the shadows. "Come here and fight, you cowards!" Killiam chased the Dark Beast into another chamber, even darker than before. The Space Pirate cannot see anything in the pitch black, but the Dark Beasts see well with those large, blackish eyes. Killiam made another gruesome bellow again and blindly fired at every direction. Fortunately, the two Darks hid with their camouflaging powers of invisibility and far away from gunfire. Killiam ran out of ammo, but before he reaches his ammo box to charge his weapon, the 2 beasts strike. _**"RRRRAOORR!"**_ D.Jak swiped the torso while D.Dax goes after the twisted crab-pincher of a hand that reached for the ammo. The impact knocked the ammo out of the ugly hand and the ASP Captain was flown back and hit a wall, but he still fought like a mad berserker. He swinged his gun furiously, but D.Jak caught it and broke it in half with just his two mighty thick, clawed hands. With every impact from the creatures there's a flicker here and there of Dark Eco energy. Killiam had underestimated the unknown that came and hunted him. Thick, green, slimy goo oozed from where the Captain was laying there. The Dark Beasts has won. They tried eating the Space Pirate, but the goo oozing from the scratches and horn impalements of the alien are as foul as his attitude towards everything and his crew, so the Dark Beasts groomed each other, usually the claws and cheeks, and left.

Moments later, the barely, Killiam crawled, looking like a fried crab dinner expired and with Nickelodeon Slime trailing behind. He pulled out his communicator and made his distress call. "…You fools**...cough**...come…here…quick! Ing Soldiers…"

* * *

**All throught the night lyrics by (c) Cyndi Lauper, not mine plz.**  



End file.
